clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shades of Reason
| Release Date = January 26, 2013 | Director = Bosco Ng | Writer = Chris Collins | Previous Release = "Eminence" | Next Release = "The Lawless" | Previous Chronological = "Eminence" | Next Chronological = "The Lawless" }} "Shades of Reason" is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the hundred and third episode of the series overall. It was released on January 26, 2013 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis On the secret base on Zanbar, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Pre Vizsla, Bo-Katan, and other members of the Shadow Collective overview a hologram of the city of Sundari. Vizsla gives targets that the Shadow Collective can, but is concerned that the people will turn against them if they try to take the planet by force. Maul said he would use the Shadow Collective to attack these targets and Vizsla and the Death Watch could arrest the thugs, making them look like heroes to the civilian population. Vizsla agrees with the plan and the meeting is dismissed. Bo-Katan is incredulous on working with Maul and the criminals, but Vizsla assures her they just need them to help them take Mandalore and then things will go their way. Meanwhile, Savage tells Maul that he thinks Vizsla will betray the two, but Maul says they need to keep him as the face of the rule on Mandalore. On Mandalore, the Shadow Collective begins their assault. Lom Pyke and his soldiers ambush the shipping docks while the new head of Black Sun, Ziton Moj, and his men attack Peace Park. In the Sundari Royal Palace, Minister of the Interor Armatan informs Duchess Satine that the shipping docks are under attack and that their forces are no match for the criminals. At the bank, Pyke, accompanied by Black Sun soldiers and Savage, confront the police force guarding the vault. Savage easily defeats the guards and the thugs rob the bank. Satine later addresses the people that the attackers are just thugs, but then Vizsla and a couple of soldiers confront her. Satine believes Vizsla is behind the attack, but Vizsla explains he has a solution. He tells the people that the Death Watch can stop the criminals. The people then cheer him on. Satine objects to going to war, but Vizsla says it is war, and the time to act is now. On board of a Mandalorian interceptor, Vizsla contacts Maul. Maul begins the next step of the plan: Death Watch to take action. At night, the Black Sun soldiers arrest the police guards and put them in a cell. They are then rescued by Death Watch warriors. At the Peace Park, Bo-Katan leads soldiers and arrests Moj and his Black Sun soldiers. At the bank, Savage and the thugs blow the vault up after taking the money. Savage is then confronted by Vizsla and the two have a brief duel before Savage is "defeated" and Pyke is upprehended. After arresting the criminals, Vizsla and the Death Watch infiltrated Satine's throne room. Armatan suggests stopping them, but Satine faces the fact that the people sided with Vizsla. Vizsla and his men enter the room and quickly take it, arresting Satine. Bo-Katan then comes before the people with arrested thugs Pyke, Moj, and Savage. While Satine is imprisoned in a jail cell, she discovers the former prime minister Almec shares a cell next to hers. Later, Maul visits Vizsla at the throne room. Vizsla betrays Maul and imprisons him, but keeps his promise of luring Obi-Wan Kenobi to them, but now Maul has to obey the Mandalorian warrior. Vizsla then addresses the people by showing he arrested the last of the criminals: Maul. Maul and Savage are imprisoned in the same cell but soon escape, seeking to find a new replacement as leader of Mandalore. The two pass Satine's cell, where they ask where her political leaders are. Satine explains that she and Almec are the only ones left, and the two Sith Lords confront Almec. Maul wants Almec to take control of Mandalore but will challenge Vizsla for it. The next day, Maul, Savage, and Almec infiltrate the throne room. Maul challenges Vizsla to a duel. After an intense duel, Maul brings Vizsla to his knees and claims his Darksaber. Vizsla honors his warrior heritage and accepts his fate as Maul beheads him. He then announces himself Mandalore of Death Watch. Most of the soldiers kneel before Maul, but Bo-Katan and other members refuse to obey an outsider. Maul orders them to be killed, but they escape the palace. Later, Almec addresses the people, saying Satine killed Vizsla and that Vizsla wanted Almec as the new leader. Almec confronts Maul, who tells him to go rule his people. Credits Cast Starring * Sam Witwer as Darth Maul * Jon Favreau as Pre Vizsla * Julian Holloway as Almec * Anna Graves as Duchess Satine Kryze / Droid * David Acord as Police Officer * Katee Sackhoff as Bo-Katan * Clancy Brown as Savage Opress * Corey Burton as Ziton Moj / Armatan * Tom Kane as Narrator / Police Captain * Dave Filoni as Enforcer / Tour Guide Droid * Matt Lanter as Lom Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Bosco Ng Written by * Chris Collins Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Almec *Armatan *Bo-Katan *Onaconda Farr *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Satine Kryze *Darth Maul *Tal Merrik *Ziton Moj *Savage Opress *Lom Pyke *Orn Free Taa *Pre Vizsla Locations *Mandalore **Sundari ***Peace Park ***Sundari Royal Palace *Zanbar Events *Clone Wars **Bombing of the memorial shrine **Takeover of Mandalore **Duel at Sundari Gallery Videos "Shades of Reason" Preview 1 "Shades of Reason" Preview 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5